The Date
by mushiki
Summary: Summary: Tired of being ignored by the ones they love, Nitori and Makoto go out on a "date" to see if anyone cares. Mako/Haru, Ai/Rin
1. Chapter 1

Note: I had this idea independently of Makoto and Nitori bonding, and then I saw this prompt on the Fuck-Yeah-Mako-Haru Tumblr and I _could not _resist.

* * *

Makoto sat by the side of the pool, idly kicking his feet, heedless of the water lapping at his calves. He was watching someone, always. Haruka.

He watched Haruka dive into the pool, Rin egging him on from the adjacent lane, and they took off like porpoises for the opposite end.

Today was joint swim practice with Samezuka on Iwatobi's campus. At first Makoto had liked these joint practices, but Rin always ended up stealing the show-stealing Haruka's attention. Haruka would stop focusing on the water and start focusing on Rin. He would always challenge him to a race, and because Rin was his rival, Haruka always accepted.

No doubt about it, Rin ignited a spark within Haruka that Makoto knew he couldn't.

He was a little jealous. He was sure he would be more jealous if Rin hadn't also been his childhood friend, if he didn't have so much respect for him. But there was an ache there all the same.

As he contemplated the scene with his sad eyes, he felt someone approach, settle down next to him by the side of the pool.

"Makoto-senpai?" came a tentative voice. "Captain of Iwatobi's swimming team, right? I was just thinking, we've never really had a chance to talk much..."

Makoto turned his head. He was surprised to see Aiichirou Nitori's slim figure sitting there. Makoto realized he didn't know much more about him that the basics. Though he was only a year behind him, his childish bowl-cut made him seem even younger than that. He seemed like a shadow, always in the background, especially when Rin was concerned. Nitori was right; they never really had gotten the chance to talk.

"Nitori-kun, right?" Makoto smiled. "You're Rin's room-mate, aren't you?"

"That's right."

With nothing else to talk about, their eyes drifted in the same direction: toward the private match between Rin and Haruka. A loud slap echoed across to them. Two hands slapped against the wet tile. Haruka and Rin had finished the race, and it was a tie.

"Again!" Rin bellowed. "I'm not going to lose to you!"

"Rin and Haruka are really close, aren't they?" Nitori said.

"Yes," Makoto agreed, "they've been rivals since childhood."

"You were all in the same club in elementary school, weren't you?"

"That's right..." Makoto was sure he'd mention the championship, but to his surprise, he didn't.

"Haruka must be really close to you, too."

The light dimmed from Makoto's eyes. He couldn't really pretend his gloom away anymore, not while Rin and Haruka were racing each other so fervently. Perhaps he could pretend enough to fool Nitori.

"We've lived next door to each other since we were both very small. So, I guess you could say that. We are pretty close."

Nitori was silent for a few moments. Makoto stole a glance at his face and saw a similar gleam in his eyes. Sadness. Longing. He watched Rin carefully, the way Makoto watched Haruka.

"I wish I could call Rin-senpai my childhood friend," he said wistfully, "but we're only room-mates."

A less sensitive person might have scoffed at his vulnerability, but Makoto felt nothing but sympathy.

"You don't have to know someone their entire lives to become close to them," Makoto offered. "Don't worry about it so much."

But Nitori didn't seem all that cheered up by his words.

"Makoto-senpai... " he said suddenly. "Can you keep a secret?"

Makoto's eyes widened. Nitori looked so sad, so desperate, and Makoto got the feeling if he said no, Nitori wouldn't be able to tell anyone.

He nodded. "Sure."

Nitori looked down. "...I like Rin-senpai."

The blunt confession made Makoto blush a little and strangely itchy. He turned his head away, scratching the back of his neck. "Ah... Well, that sort of makes sense..."

"You could tell?"

"Mm... Well, not really, but..." Makoto couldn't explain it. It wasn't as if Nitori threw himself at Rin the way Nagisa was always all over Rei, but he had a certain dogged devotion, the way he never left his side if he could help it. Something that went beyond friendship. "It just makes sense."

The gray-haired boy continued looking glum. "Do you think he's noticed?"

Makoto couldn't answer that. "I really can't speak for Rin-kun... Do you want him to?"

Instead of answering the question, Nitori shifted his gaze back to Rin and Haruka. They were now hanging onto the side of the pool, panting, resting between bouts.

"Makoto-senpai, how do you feel about Haruka-senpai?"

Makoto was caught off-guard.

"Wh...what do you mean?" _What does this have to do with you and Rin-kun?_

"I mean... don't you feel left out when you see them together?"

It was like a knife plunged into his heart.

"Well, Rin-kun has been his rival since childhood..." He found himself repeating his earlier excuse, but they both knew he was grasping at straws.

"You can't join them when they're like that, can you? I feel the same way." Nitori's voice was soft. "There's something they have together that can't be touched... It's like a storm. Even if I tried to get close, I'd just get pushed away." Nitori hugged his knees to his chest, looking at the water. "Even so... Even though it's selfish of me... I think I do want him to notice me, a little. But I'm scared... What if he doesn't like me back?"

_What if he doesn't like me back? _

Makoto couldn't imagine telling Haruka. Even if they were seemingly able to read each other's minds at times-this scenario, he could not predict. What if Haruka laughed at him? Or would he just keep his indifferent poker face, turn away?

What if his answer was "_Sorry, but I like Rin_"?

"If only there was a way to tell..."

The two of them sat together for a moment of silence, brooding over the possibility of rejection. Makoto had devoted so much of his life to Haruka. If Haruka said no, who would be there to take his place? He realized that was what exactly Nitori had meant when he'd said, _I feel the same way._

Sudddenly Nitori's eyes lit up. "I know! Makoto-senpai!" Nitori was smiling at him now. "I have an idea. Will you help me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Nitori. You doing anything later tonight?"

Rin didn't move his eyes from his sports magazine as he asked the question, unaware that Nitori was actually readying himself to leave the dorm.

Nitori shifted uncomfortably. "Um, yes, actually..."

"Huh?" Rin sat up. "Really? You are?"

"Y..yeah..." He cast his eyes down. "I'm going to see a movie with... M-makoto senpai..."

"Haah!?" Rin really sat up. "Why the heck are you going with _that_ guy?"

"W-well, we just figured, we haven't really spoken to each other much, so we decided it would be a good idea to spend some time getting to know each other..."

Rin got off his bed. "You barely know him! What brought this on all of a sudden?" He didn't know why he was yelling. He was more shocked than anything else.

Nitori backed away toward the door. "See, that's the point... We're trying to get to know each other more? Um, I've gotta go now, though, or I'll be late meeting him for dinner... S-see you later, senpai..." Nitori was gone without a second glance.

"Dinner!? What is this, some kind of date!?" he muttered to himself. "As if." Rin felt strangely upset. Why the hell did he care if Nitori went somewhere with Makoto?

But a movie?

Distressed, he texted Haruka.

_Did you know Makoto is going out with Nitori!?_

Immediately he received a curt reply.

_No he's not. Where did you get that idea?_

Rin rolled his eyes.

_Ok, go ahead, text him. Ask him where he is._

* * *

On the way to the movie theater, Makoto felt the phone in his pocket buzz. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen.

_Oi Makoto. Are you free right now_?

Nitori looked over curiously as Makoto typed his reply.

_Um, not right now, sorry._

The next text came immediately.

_What are you doing?_

Makoto glanced down nervously at the shorter boy beside him. "Nitori-kun," he whispered, "Haruka is asking me what I'm doing. What should I say?"

"Just be honest," he instructed. "No point in making up a story, right?"

Makoto nodded. _I'm going to see a movie with Nitori-kun at 6_.

Satisfied, Makoto dropped the phone back into his pocket.

"See? It's working," Nitori said happily. They approached the ticket booth. "Two tickets please."

* * *

Rin felt close to exploding when his phone began buzzing uncontrollably. A phone call. Haruka.

He wrenched it open, baring his fangs and growling.

"See? I told you, didn't I!?"

"Calm down," Haruka snapped. "So what if they're seeing a movie together?"

"If you care so little, then why'd you call me back?"

Haruka made a sound of disapproval.

"Doesn't this piss you off? We've got to do something."

"Like what."

"I'm gonna go track them down. Come with me. Makoto won't care if it's just me, but if you show up-"

"It sounds like a pain."

"Oh yeah? What's more of a pain, going to a movie, or watching Makoto spend all his time with Ai?"

Haruka narrowed his eyes. _He called him Ai? _

"You seem more upset about this than I am..."

"You're just so sure it'll never happen."

Haruka sighed. "Fine. I'll come. Meet me at the station. Just calm down."

* * *

When Haruka showed up he appeared bored and sleepy, as if he'd just gotten out of bed. Rin was furious.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?"

"You're acting like they went to make wedding reservations. They just went to see a dumb movie together."

Rin kicked a rock down the road. "Apparently they went to get _dinner_ too. You should have seen how nervous he was on his way out the door. Totally infatuated."

Haruka narrowed his eyes. "I think _you_ make him like that, Rin."

"What!?" Rin gave Haruka a look.

"You can be really blind sometimes."

"You too," Rin shot back. "It's almost sickening the way Makoto's always looking after you-like he's your wife or something."

Haruka looked away. "Don't drag Makoto into this!"

"Makoto dragged himself into it by going out with Nitori!"

They boarded the train in a cloud of bitter silence, neither one saying a word until they disembarked a few stops later.

* * *

"What movie do you think they're seeing?"

Rin let out a sigh. There were only three movies showing at their small theater. He pointed to the one at the top. "That one, obviously. What do you think two softies like Makoto and Nitori would end up picking anyway?"

Haruka set his mouth disapprovingly at the prices next to the movie times. "These tickets are expensive. Buy me one."

"Hell no. I'm not Prince Charming. Pay yourself."

"Who are you talking about?" Haruka grudgingly slid his own precious yen under the slot to the cashier. Rin barely waited for Haruka to finish before ambling over to the concessions stand.

"Want some overpriced popcorn?"

"No."

"Suit yourself. I need something to sink my teeth into."

Rin ordered a small popcorn.

"Is it really that good?"

"No. If you want some get your own!"

Haruka took a couple kernels without asking. He chewed and swallowed, dissatisfied.

"Why don't they make mackerel flavored popcorn?"

"Because you're a dumbass."

They made it into the theater just in time to catch the first half of the movie. Sure enough, they were able to spot Makoto's head sticking out from among the crowd, with Nitori sitting next to him. They made their way to the very back. Rin put his legs up on the seat in front of him, since there was no one in the row, and angrily munched on his popcorn.

Haruka's face remained impassive, as always. Rin wondered how he could be so calm. Was he wrong about the way Haruka felt? Was he really the only one upset about this? It pissed him off. He thought about throwing popcorn at Makoto for good measure, but decided it would be too distracting for the few others in the theater.

"I never thought Nitori had a thing for Makoto," he heard himself mumbling.

"He doesn't," Haruka whispered flatly. "Shut up, people will hear you."

"What would you do if they kissed?" Rin couldn't help but ask.

He was happy to see a frown mar Haruka's normally placid face.

But before he could even respond, Nitori suddenly leaned over to Makoto, got close to his face.

Involuntarily the boys in the back sat up.

"No way," whispered Rin.

From what they could see, Nitori was just whispering something into his ear.

Involuntarily they let out breath they didn't know they were holding.

"You're stupid," Haruka said.

"Hey! You were bothered too!"

"Shh!"

Rin was comforted by the fact that even if Haruka didn't show it-even if he'd never admit it-he too was more interested in watching this traitorous rendezvous than the movie.

In all honesty, no one could blame them. The film was predictable and forgettable, the perfect movie to go see in order to cover up ulterior motives. Watching it just made Rin antsy. As soon as Makoto got up, Rin jumped to his feet. He muttered to Haruka, "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Rin flung his empty popcorn container into the first trash can he saw and commenced stalking his prey. When he caught sight of them, Nitori was looking up shyly at Makoto, who wore his usual self-conscious smile. Probably saying predictable things about the forgettable movie. Haruka, who was always a few paces behind him, yawned.

He trailed them out the theater doors and ambushed them on the street. It only took a few seconds for the couple to notice their intrusion.

Makoto appeared genuinely shocked to see them there, but Nitori, on the other hand, could not contain his joy.

"Rin-senpai! Haruka-senpai!" He waved gleefully, separating himself from Makoto's side and coming to stand in front of Rin. "What a surprise! I'm so glad you came. Did you like the movie?" Nitori was clearly only interested in one person's opinion.

"Yeah. It was all right." Suddenly all of Rin's rage was gone, submerged; he played it cool in front of them, even though Haruka knew the truth.

"What about you, Haruka-senpai?"

He shrugged. "There wasn't any water. Boring."

"Haru," Makoto said. He looked guilty, like a puppy being scolded for digging in the backyard. "I didn't know you wanted to see this movie, too... Otherwise, I would have..."

Haruka locked eyes with him and told him bluntly, "I didn't."

"Eh?" Makoto was genuiely confused. "Then why..."

He stopped talking when he realized Haruka was staring him down, eyes dark like the depths of the ocean. He swallowed. Was Haruka angry?

Rin shifted his weight and turned his head away, gaze fixed on nothing in particular.

"So, Nitori... What say we go back to the dorm?"

"Sure, Rin-senpai."

Nitori gleefully took his place next to Rin, and they began to walk down the road toward the train station, together.

Before they got too far, Haruka couldn't resist one last quip. "You're not gonna call him Ai like you did over the phone?"

Rin flushed. Over his shoulder he yelled, "Fuck you, Nanase."

Haruka just sent him a smug half-smile.

Makoto almost giggled when he heard Nitori's high pitched squeal: "Senpai, did you really!?"

No one could hear Rin's response, as they'd walked out of earshot.

"I guess Rin has his hands full now," Makoto chuckled.

"Yeah," Haruka agreed.

A thought occurred to Makoto. Haruka didn't seem at all jealous that Rin was going back with Nitori. He was just calmly standing here with him, waiting for... waiting for what?

"Shall we head back, too?" he offered.

"Yeah."

* * *

The night sky was full of stars as they left the train station. They could hear the ocean tides unfurling in and out against the rocks, a sound they had heard every day since birth, a sound as natural to them as their presence in each other's lives. Makoto thought it would be strange if he couldn't hear the ocean. It would be strange, life without Haruka. Makoto didn't want to think about a life without Haruka.

"Did you have fun?" Haruka asked suddenly.

Makoto was shaken from his thoughts. He smiled, happy to answer. "Yeah."

_I would have rather gone with you, though._

"Why did you go with Nitori?"

His tone was curious, more than anything else. Not accusatory, not hurt. Unlike Rin, Haruka didn't feel the need to worry.

Makoto sighed. There was no reason to lie to Haru.

"Honestly, Haru... I just went along with Nitori-kun because, well... He thought it would get Rin-senpai to notice him..."

"A revenge date? I get it."

He chuckled. "I guess it worked." Haruka always saw right through to the truth.

"Did he really call him 'Ai'?"

"Yeah."

Makoto stretched his arms above his head, up to the stars. "Did you know Nitori-kun had... feelings for Rin?"

"It was pretty obvious."

"I thought so too." Makoto looked up at the constellations above him, suddenly serious. "Do you think Rin has feelings for him?"

Haruka shrugged, hands in his pockets. "Who knows. That's for him to decide."

"Yeah..."

They walked on without speaking for a few moments. Then out of the tides and the crickets, Makoto heard Haruka's quiet voice.

"So what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Were you trying to get someone to notice you, too?"

Makoto debated how to answer. After awhile, he said, "Not really."

Haruka stopped abruptly.

"Eh? Haruka, what's..."

"Is that so?"

Makoto studied Haruka's face in the among the dim glow of streetlamps and porch lights, and saw vaguely a flash of defiance, and hurt.

_You don't care if I notice you?_

"_Did_ you notice?" Makoto asked softly.

Haruka held his gaze for a very long time.

Finally, he looked away and began walking again, brushing past Makoto so he couldn't see his face.

"Hey, Makoto," he said suddenly. "Do you mind if I spend the night?"

(~the end~)

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Edit: I wish I could insert a link to the posts that inspired this fic but I can't T-T


End file.
